


Когда кончился мир

by Rainy_Elliot



Category: Mighty Boosh (TV), Mighty Boosh RPF
Genre: Apocalypse, Dreams, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-08
Updated: 2014-05-08
Packaged: 2018-01-24 00:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Иногда Винс видит сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда кончился мир

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [When the World Ended](https://archiveofourown.org/works/156396) by [Culumacilinte](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Culumacilinte/pseuds/Culumacilinte). 



> Разрешение получено.  
> Переведено в подарок для Elvira-aja.

Иногда Винсу снятся сны — странные, очень странные сны, из-за которых он просыпается и думает о разных вещах, непривычно наморщив лоб. Это не те сны, что ему обычно видятся — сны о планетах, сделанных из малинового щербета, где живут крохотные полёвки в кожаных штанишках, которые танцуют вокруг него, а он потом поднимается в небо, чтобы не спеша поболтать со звёздами. Такие сны он видит чаще всего — приятные, расчерченные яркими красками сны о деревьях с фиолетовой корой и бархатными листьями; и они укутывают его своими ветками и болтают о том, какой же идиот этот Луна. Говард говорит, что сны Винса похожи на кислотные трипы, когда он рассказывает ему о них, но Винс лишь пожимает плечами — Говард никогда не принимал кислоту, так откуда ему знать?  
Те сны, которые снятся Винсу лишь иногда — это и не кошмары, что тоже порой посещают его, кошмары о старом короле обезьян, что преследовал Винса, желая заполучить его лицо, обезьяньем народце с их ужасающе тонкими лапами, которыми они крепко держат Винса, пока король усаживается ему на грудь и достаёт нож, и его крохотные пальцы ног сжимаются от нетерпения, царапая кожу Винса острыми коготками.  
Они украли его лицо однажды, эти обезьяны, возможно, в этом мире, возможно, в другом, но где-то там точно бродит такой Винс Нуар — потерявшийся и потерявший своё лицо, с жутким сырым пятном вместо него, обнажённым мясом, которое обрамляют некогда идеально уложенные волосы. Где-то там есть Винс Нуар, который помнит ужасную боль, с которой кончик ножа неспешно проникал под его кожу — под его носом, под его глазами — осторожно, очень осторожно, чтобы не задеть эти нежные глаза сияюще-синего цвета — разрывая нервы и сухожилия, словно недоваренные спагетти или резинки для волос. Он чувствовал, как его собственная кровь стекает по шее, горячая и горькая, и он думал, что должен бы ощутить запах озона, но у него больше нет ноздрей. Он пытался закричать, пытался изо всех сил; но вот новое движение ножа — и у него больше не было рта, чтобы кричать, и глаз, чтобы плакать, так что он свернулся клубком на земле, покрытой перегноем и листьями папоротника — он чувствовал их у своего уже не-лица — и задрожал, прижимая колени к груди, пытаясь убедить самого себя в том, что остальные его части, по крайней мере, были на месте.  
Но это был другой Винс. Не этот Винс, чьё прекрасное лицо и чарующая улыбка были никем не тронуты. Он думает об этом иногда — о том, есть ли другие миры, другие версии его самого. Это было бы совсем в духе "Доктора Кто". Винсу нравится "Доктор Кто", и он смутно припоминает тот эпизод: каждый раз, когда делаешь какое-то решение, появляется иной мир, где ты решил по-другому, и всё изменилось, потому что ты выбрал иной путь. Он думает, что Доктор мог бы сказать про Винса Нуара. Наверное, назвал бы его глупой обезьяной и отослал прочь.  
По крайней мере, Экклстон бы мог так сделать; но Винсу всегда больше нравился Десятый, и он любил воображать, как Теннант появился бы вдруг в их хижине в зоопарке и забрал бы Винса с собой в ТАРДИС как спутника. Во всяком случае, из него вышел бы куда лучший спутник, чем та вертихвостка Билли Пайпер; по крайней мере, он хотя бы знает, как правильно накладывать макияж, и публика была бы спасена от её фотографий крупным планом с практически погребёнными под слоями туши ресницами. Винс буквально слышал, как рыдают эти бедняжки — _мы не можем дышать! Спаси нас, милый Винс, умоляем тебя! Мы умираем!_  
Во время своего годового перерыва он занимался и этим. То есть, не то чтобы он летал на ТАРДИС вместе с Дэвидом Теннантом, хотя это было круто — но он получил степень по парикмахерскому искусству. И искусству макияжа. _И_ просто искусству. Учителя были шокированы тем, как быстро Винс освоил все предметы — но он сразу понял, что ему просто-напросто не нужны положенные три года. У него всё было в крови. Так что он получил все три степени за одни выходные. Эти вещи давались ему от природы.   
Задолго до того, как мир узнал, кто такой Винс, пара мальчишек постарше как-то пристали к нему из-за того, что он красился. Не так уж обильно, просто чуть-чуть блёсток на щеках, совсем немного туши для ресниц и подведённые королевским оттенком синего глаза — но они всё равно зажали его в угол и стали оскорблять. " _Гомик_ ", " _пидор_ ", " _тупой педик, думает, он, блять, особенный_ ". Винсу было только десять, но он уже был самоуверен настолько, что лишь презрительно фыркнул, несмотря на то, что они были куда выше, а под тканью форменных пиджаков ясно вырисовывались напряжённые мускулы.   
— Я — Принц модников! — заявил он, положив ладони на свой блестящий пояс — который, разумеется, не был частью школьной формы. — Я знаю магию. Вы не сможете причинить мне боль.  
Он не помнит, что ответили эти мальчишки, но помнит, что у одного из них были ужасные волосы рыжего цвета и подобие чёлки, которое было ему совсем не к лицу. Винс как раз задумался об этом, поэтому прослушал, что его говорили. Но он всё равно ответил.  
— Да! И если вы меня тронете, я нашлю на вас моего друга Джахули!  
— "Джахули"? — и с каким жутким акцентом он произнёс его имя! — Откуда ты выполз, из книжки про джунгли? Это что, твой воображаемый дружок?  
— Нет! Он леопард, и он сожрёт вас, если я скажу ему!  
— Да-да, как скажешь, куколка.  
И они повалили Винса на спину и принялись пинать его, и ему пришлось свернуться клубком, чтобы они не задели ничего жизненно важного...  
 _(обезьяны украли моё лицо, и я лежал на земле, свернувшись клубком, пока они танцевали вокруг, с моим прекрасным, прекрасным лицом)_  
...он не заплакал. Это испортило бы его макияж, и, кроме того, он ведь дитя солнечного света! Он не плакал. Но когда он добрался до своей комнаты, он включил Roxy Music — альбом "Avalon" — и лёг на кровать, уставился в потолок и стал вспоминать то время, когда он жил в лесу с Брайаном и ему не надо было ходить в школу. Он был совсем один.  
Винсу не очень хорошо удаётся это — быть одному.  
Хотя он был один тогда, в тот раз, когда закончился мир. Деревья и люди и здания вокруг него оплавились в краску, искажаясь и тая, словно восковые свечи, или ледяные скульптуры, оставленные на солнце. Всё вокруг рушилось под собственным весом, исчезало, растворялось, становилось частью огромного, неспешно текущего потока психоделичных цветов, что разливался всё шире и шире, пока в мире не осталось ничего, кроме липкой, пахучей краски, и Винса, который смотрел на это и ничего не понимал. Словно какой-то безумный вариант Апокалипсиса, как в разных фильмах, когда на Земле оставался один-единственный человек и ему приходилось сражаться с зомби и чудовищами, а потом он находил девушку-красавицу и они вместе возрождали мир. Но сейчас не было никаких зомби и никакой девушки, так что Винс взял кисть и начал рисовать.  
Он рисовал мир так, как нужно; не таким, как раньше, до того, как всё растаяло, но каким мир всегда был в голове у Винса — с яркими красками, и округлыми линиями, и странными тёмными уголками в лесах и под скалами. Он рисовал людей — счастливых, умных и модных, и у всех были чудесные причёски и безупречно наложенный лёгкий макияж, но потом он решил, что не все могли бы выглядеть так потрясно всё время — это была лишь его работа.  
Говарда он оставил напоследок и уделил ему много внимания, вспоминая всё, что ему нравилось в Говарде, и всё, от чего Винс закатывал глаза и замечал, что Говард выглядит как какой-нибудь абсолютно лишённый чувства моды учитель труда. Он нарисовал его таким, каким он был, когда впервые привёл Винса в зоопарк, его растрёпанные кучерявые волосы, его маленькие смеющиеся глаза и ту лёгкую улыбку, с которой он порой смотрел на Винса, морщинки на его лбу, куртку смотрителя, которая была ему не совсем по фигуре. Когда он закончил, он быстро поцеловал нарисованного Говарда, и на его губах осталась краска. Говард, внезапно уже не нарисованный, покосился на него, и Винс почувствовал себя почти богом...  
 _(Говард спрашивает его иногда, что он думает про бога и жизнь после смерти, и Винс лишь пожимает плечами и говорит "не знаю", и продолжает играть с волосами. Говарду не нравится такой ответ, и он не отстаёт от Винса:  
— В твоей голове остались хоть какие-то мысли, Винс, или гель для волос окончательно убил твой мозг?  
— Я думаю о разных вещах, — иногда отвечает Винс. — Я просто не вижу смысла печалиться о том, что будет после смерти. Это слишком депрессивные мысли для меня. Сейчас я ещё живой, так что я думаю о жизни.  
Говард качает головой и вновь притворяется, будто читает Ницше)_  
...но опять же, может, это был всего лишь сон. Скорее всего, так и есть.  
Иногда Винсу снятся сны — странные, очень странные сны, из-за которых он просыпается и думает о разных вещах, непривычно наморщив лоб. Это не его обычные сны; в этих снах он стоит на сцене перед тысячами кричащих фанатов, и его сердце бешено колотится — всё от адреналина и нервов, и усталости, и возбуждения, и дикого счастья, а рядом с ним на сцене Говард, улыбается ему, глядя на него тем ласковым взглядом, которым иногда одаривал Винса — вот только это не Говард. Это Джулиан, а он — Ноэль, хотя он понятия не имеет, кто такие Джулиан и Ноэль. И они выступают перед этой толпой, изображают путешествие в Арктику и встречи с пигмеями, и с гитаристами с афро, и с Олд Греггом, и Винс знает всё это, знает всё вплоть до самых мелочей, и _почему все эти люди хотят это видеть?_  
Но он не против, потому что Ноэль счастлив, и Джулиан счастлив, и после выступлений они пьют холодное пиво за сценой, а кто-то, похожий на Набу, одобрительно похлопывает их по плечу, а Джулиан, смеясь, целует Ноэля, и его усы (то же самое недоразумение, что носит Говард Мун) щекочут ему губы, щёки и шею.  
Но это всего лишь сон, потому что Винс всегда просыпается в конце — у себя на кровати, в квартире, которую они делят с Набу и Болло, и Говард посапывает у него на плече. Он смотрит на Говарда — на его сонное лицо, растрепанные волосы — и вспоминает, как целовались в его снах Джулиан и Ноэль. Иногда Винс, быстро поцеловав Говарда в лоб, лежит и наблюдает за тем, как он спит, гадая, что ему снится, и смогли ли Джулиан и Ноэль проникнуть и в его сны.  
Но иногда он просто засыпает вновь и забывает обо всём до утра.


End file.
